List of Sajoedri, USA episodes
These are episodes of Sajoedri, USA. Series overview Season 1 (2017) #''Bear Attack'' - 04/28/2017 (05/23/2018 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari were getting tired of D'Jon picking on them and wished there was a way to get rid of him. However, things get worse when a demon bear bites D'Jon, giving him the ability to turn into a grizzly bear, as he tries to kill and eat Mohamed, Said, and Samari. #''Bewb and Cheeky'' - 04/28/2017 (05/30/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Be Trey'' - 04/28/2017 (06/06/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Said Gets Busted'' - 04/28/2017 (06/13/2018 on USA) - TBD #''The Male Hippo Gang'' - 04/28/2017 (06/20/2018 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari were at the zoo, when suddenly, Said got kidnapped by a group of male hippos. Meanwhile, Samari accidentally falls into a tiger cage. #''Untitled Episode featuring Alexis'' - 04/28/2017 (06/27/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Ali vs. Beach'' - 04/28/2017 (07/04/2018 on USA) - Mohamed meets a popular gamer girl that everyone likes except Mohamed himself, and wants to beat her in a gaming competition. #''The New Student is a Succubus!'' - 04/28/2017 (07/11/2018 on USA) - TBD #''When Dreams Collide'' - 07/28/2017 (07/18/2018 on USA) - Daniel uses Mohamed, Said, and Samari for an experiment, where their dreams, which all of them are kings, combine together. This soon ends up causing a war in their combined dream. #''Dodo-Masked Robber'' - 07/28/2017 (07/25/2018 on USA) - TBD #''Pain in the Ass'' - 07/28/2017 (08/01/2018 on USA) - Mohamed had to babysit a little girl for money to go see a new movie, but is annoyed because of how the little girl treats Mohamed. Soon, Mohamed figures out a way he could deal with this. #''Baby, Baby, No!'' - 07/28/2017 (08/08/2018 on USA) - Justin Bieber arrives to the school seemly just to do a concert due to apparently all of the females still liking him. Unfortunately, things go upside down when Justin holds the entire auditorium hostage and demands to be given a lover. #''Trapped in the Room'' - 07/28/2017 (08/15/2018 on USA) - Mohamed was chilling at his apartment when he unexpectedly gets kidnapped to star in Tommy Wiseau's newest film, The Room 2. #''The Hugger'' - 07/28/2017 (08/22/2018 on USA) - TBD #''You Motherfucker'' - 07/28/2017 (08/29/2018 on USA) - Said tries to get his copy of Snake Shark 4 signed by the star Samuel L. Jackson, as he learns that he runs a white slavery ring. #''Noemily'' - 07/28/2017 (09/05/2018 on USA) - After Samari stole a fusion gun for his science project, he accidentally fuses two mentally challenged teens into one hideous monster. Season 2 (2018) #''Deep Fried Cereal'' - 05/25/2018 (05/22/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, and Samari find out that the last Deep Fried Cereal box is available, they start fighting over who gets to have the last box. #''Oh, Man! An Omen!'' - 05/25/2018 (05/29/2019 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari discover that one of the students in Sajoedri High School is an antichrist and is claimed to be an omen. #''Female Assassin'' - 05/25/2018 (06/05/2019 on USA) - A female assassin was recently stalking Caroline, finding the good time to shoot her. When Said ends up noticing the assassin, he goes on a secret mission to save Caroline. #''Yous Betters Shuts thes Fucks Ups!'' - 05/25/2018 (06/12/2019 on USA) - A curse has been held on Samari, where he ends up saying "s" after every word he says. #''Come On, Said! Let's Be Cool!'' - 05/25/2018 (06/19/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Humiliated'' - 05/25/2018 (06/26/2019 on USA) - A teenage girl named Destiny Polk does something humiliating to Mohamed, Said and Samari. Now, the trio has to come up with something to get revenge on her. #''Brooklyn: Dog Savior'' - 05/25/2018 (07/03/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Poison'' - 05/25/2018 (07/10/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, and Samari recently heard the news about a creature roaming around, eating people's private parts off, the three proceed to get to their hiding spot, only for one of them to make a big mistake. #''Mohamed, Said, Samari, and the Robo'' - 08/31/2018 (07/17/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Tiny Fairy'' - 08/31/2018 (07/24/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Welcome to Elementary, Samari!'' - 08/31/2018 (07/31/2019 on USA) - When Samari gets suspended for school for a week, Samari is forced to go to elementary school where he meets a badass little kid. #''New Yorkie City'' - 08/31/2018 (08/07/2019 on USA) - TBD #''The Square Roots'' - 08/31/2018 (08/14/2019 on USA) - When Mohamed, Said, Samari, Andre, and Kevin all forgot to study for the Damn Math Test, they end up to be kidnapped by the Square Root Security. (More coming soon...) #''Come On! Let's Go to that Club!'' - 08/31/2018 (08/21/2019 on USA) - TBD #''Pressure Boy and Temp-Temp'' - 08/31/2018 (08/28/2019 on USA) - When two tweens dressed up as superheroes destroy the town when they think they're saving the day, Mohamed, Said, and Samari have no choice but to stop him when those two started destroying their apartments. #''Diesel in the School'' - 08/31/2018 (09/04/2019 on USA) - Diesel has sneaked into the school, much to Mohamed, Said, and Samari's confusion. However, when D'Jon discovers, he attempts to break into the school and maul Diesel. Season 3 (2019) #''Billy Cosby Clubhouse'' - 06/28/2019 (02/29/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Inter-Stella'' - 06/28/2019 (03/02/2020 on USA) - TBD #''The Ghost of Gracey'' - 06/28/2019 (03/03/2020 on USA) - After Mohamed, Samari, Daniel, Jonathan and Diesel head into a graveyard to find Said (who sneaked into it), they come across a strange ghost girl named Gracey who wanders around the graveyard. #''Darren the School Bus Pirate'' - 06/28/2019 (03/04/2020 on USA) - After a huge fight between Meiya and Mario, this ends up giving a random student who claims himself to be a school bus pirate attention as he ends up taking over the school bus they were riding on. #''Ketonyo and the Dark Street Corner'' - 06/28/2019 (03/05/2020 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari were hanging out downtown with Ketonyo, but they notice something wrong with him when he seems to act traumatized when they were about to go to a street corner, but soon learn the shocking truth about why Ketonyo is feeling that way about it. #''Master Bait'' - 06/28/2019 (03/06/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Kevin's Secret'' - 06/28/2019 (03/09/2020 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari notice that Kevin has been acting weird lately. Believing that Kevin is hiding something, they decide to investigate about his behavior. #''Accused for What!?'' - 06/28/2019 (03/10/2020 on USA) - When a teenage girl named Dylashia hears that if she sues someone, she would have a lot of money, she decides to falsely accuse Mohamed, Said, and Samari for ganging up on her and sexually harassing her. #''This Ain't My Diesel!'' - 09/27/2019 (03/11/2020 on USA) - Diesel, wanting a break from everyone, decides to leave the apartment. Unbeknownst to him, a female playful and idiotic yorkie entered the apartment and annoys the heck out of everyone. #''Jacob and a Triceratops'' - 09/27/2019 (03/12/2020 on USA) - Jacob discovers a triceratops who escaped from a random, drunk old time traveler and befriends it, but things go crazy when D'Jon comes and wants to kill and eat both him and the triceratops. #''Tardy Sweep'' - 09/27/2019 (03/13/2020 on USA) - The principal of Sajoedri High School has recently used a robotic broom that is supposed to sweep up students during a tardy sweep, which terrifies the students. #''Craig the Shitty Boy'' - 09/27/2019 (03/16/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Justin Time'' - 09/27/2019 (03/17/2020 on USA) - TBD #''Ghetto Mosquito'' - 09/27/2019 (03/18/2020 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, and Samari become extremely annoyed when a ghetto-accented mosquito starts roasting and biting them, as well as following them around, so they must find a way to get it to stop. #''The Great Game'' - 09/27/2019 (03/19/2020 on USA) - Two guys challenge Mohamed to a fighting competition at the football field at night, forcing him to train to make sure he wins against them. #''Scariest Day Ever'' - 09/27/2019 (03/20/2020 on USA) - After the events of The Great Game, Drew and Al decided to come up with the ultimate plan to get revenge on Mohamed: Destroy the whole school. (NOTE: Fans consider this the saddest episode throughout the series) Season 4 (2020) NOTE: starting with this season, new episodes started to air first on USA. #''The Animal Girl'' - 03/23/2020 - Taking place after the events of Scariest Day Ever, everyone is trying to find new things to do in life. Then, while D'Jon was wandering off, he meets a teenage girl who is revealed to have the ability to turn into an animal just like him, and joins him for a nee scheme he's planning. #''The Sajoedri Creeper'' - 03/24/2020 - Samari hears rumors of a serial killer named the Sajoedri Creeper and is dared by some friends to find the Creeper. #''Pickle Chicken Nugget Sub'' - 03/25/2020 - Said, feeling bad for himself for not having enough money to buy the newest chicken sandwich at Sup-Way like Mohamed and Samari, creates his own sandwiches and sells them. Soon, they unexpectedly become popular, causing Said to become greedy. #''Cooper's Back?'' - 03/26/2020 - Mohamed has heard rumors that Cooper may actually be still alive despite being shot by Drew and Ali, so he, along with the other Sajoedri High students, sneak out at night to find her. #''Sibling Rivalry'' - 03/27/2020 - After a huge fight between Meiya and Mario, they end up being hand-cuffed to each other by their parents for the whole day as a punishment, which makes them embarrassed #''We Meet Again, Kid'' - 04/04/2020 - TBD #''What's Up, Violet?'' - 04/05/2020 - Jon meets a girl named Violet, who is revealed to be Peach's owner. #''Forest Planton, Nature Detective'' - 04/11/2020 - TBD #''Bitch-Woman'' - 04/12/2020 - Mohamed, Said, and Samari find a hero who only comes out at night named Bitch-Woman. (More coming soon...) #''Nihilist Juice'' - 04/18/2020 - TBD #''A Bunch of Random Students and the Golden Nut'' - 04/19/2020 - Kevin, Keshaun, Micah, Layla, Aaron, and Jacob all find a strange golden nut and decide to play with it, only to discover that it has a lot of power. #''Diesel the Social Media Celebrity'' - 04/25/2020 - Diesel starts publishing random videos on WeTube and becomes famous. However, when a famous WeTuber finds out that Diesel is getting more subscribers than him, it turns into a competition. #''Said and the Vampire'' - 04/26/2020 - Said encounters a vampire who ends up kidnapping Caroline to suck her blood, so he must beat the shit out of him before he could do so. #''Cruise Crews'' - 05/04/2020 - TBD #''Sajoedri's Most Eligible Bachelor'' - 05/11/2020 - TBD #''Cereal Genie'' - 06/06/2020 - Said was having a bowl of cereal when he finds a lamp inside the box and rubs it to find a genie living inside, who grants a certain amount of wishes depending on how many pieces a person ate. #''Release the Crackin'!'' - 06/07/2020 - TBD #''ShadApp'' - 06/13/2020 - Mohamed, Said, Samari, and all of the other Sajoedri teens find an app called ShadApp and use it as a new way to socialize, only to soon discover that it's actually an illegally made app created to lure random strangers into their homes. #''The Road Strip'' - 06/14/2020 - TBD #''Trapped in a House'' - 06/20/2020 - TBD #''Service Dog'' - 06/21/2020 - Diesel decides to work for community service since Jon and the others are doing so, only for things to happen that causes Diesel to regret his decision. #''Mohamed, Said, Samari and Diesel: Dimension Travellers'' - 06/27/2020 - TBD #''Diesel the Big Rainbow Dog'' - 06/28/2020 - TBD #''The Beard'' - 07/04/2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # Specials (2017-2021) #''Thanksgiving in Sajoedri: Food and Shit'' - 11/10/2017 (11/21/2018 on USA) - Mohamed, Said and Samari decide to celebrate Thanksgiving together. Things get crazy when dark magic resurrects their turkey who mutates into a monster. #''Christmas in Sajoedri: Gifts and Shit'' - 12/21/2018 (12/06/2019 on USA) - Mohamed, Said and Samari get invited to a Christmas party hosted by Kevin, only for D'Jon to break in as an attempt to kill everyone and sabotage the party. Meanwhile, Diesel in his alter ego, Diesel Claus, heads to the mall to find what he thinks would be good gifts for the others. #''Halloween in Sajoedri: Spooky Shit'' - 10/25/2019 (10/26/2019 on USA) - Mohamed, Said, Samari, Jon, Diesel, and Jacob were out trick-or-treating to get some candy, when they end up coming across an abandoned house, which they soon discover it was abandoned because of creatures lurking in there. #''Valentine's Day in Sajoedri: Love and Shit'' - 02/09/2020 - TBD #''Easter in Sajoedri: Jesus and Shit'' - TBD - TBD Category:List of episodes